


i may not live to see our glory

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Current Day, Death, M/M, pride day shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: He wasn't ready. He fell to his knees. He was too weak to see lauren's like this





	i may not live to see our glory

**Author's Note:**

> im crying  
> i hate myself

He wasn't ready. He fell to his knees. He was too weak to see lauren's like this. “ i- i'm so sorry love. It was all my fault. It didn't have to be you. I hate myself”.

 

he pulled the barely conscious man into his arms. “ i promise i will get you to a hospital. john , i swear to god hold on just a little longer, the paramedics are coming” he whispered.  
John lached onto alexs arm and tried his best pull himself up. “ wait! Dont mo-”

 

“Sh- shut up ally”

 

“But-”

 

“No”  
a bit of blood squirted out from John's wound.

 

“I'm going to die Alexander” said Lawrence

 

“D-don't Say stuff like that” Alex whispered

 

“ promise me you won't blame yourself. it wasn't your fault. it's okay” Laurens muttered  
Alex pulled Lauren's into his arms and hugged him like he was never going to let go. he hoped he never would have to. John looked up with him with sad eyes. “ it's okay love. now I'll be free. promise me this won't ruin you” John whispered with his last bit of strength.

 

“ but-but I'm not strong like you. I can't go on without you. you're my everything” 

 

“ you have to be. for me”   
in John's final moments he was held by a crying Alexander, Weeping at the loss of his boyfriend. to lose a life that is something you can't shake. and he knew he can take another heartbreak. that's why when the paramedics came they had to wheel away two dead bodies one shot to death at a pride parade, and the other committed suicide next to the cold body of his boyfriend. no news is heard about it. the only ones who knew where the families who wept in silence on cold nights when they were alone. The death of Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens was kept a secret to the public, and there were no more Pride parades.


End file.
